Stuck like glue
by iammollie
Summary: Lily Evans. James Potter. Stuck in a room together.
1. Insignificance

Lily and James Potter - Stuck like glue.

_Dear insignificant speck,_

_I am not going to utter a single word to you as you are not worth my breath. That is why I have decided to write to you instead. If you hadn't already gathered, we are trapped into a secluded room alone. I find this an extremely unfortunate event, though I am pretty certain that you do not feel the same. Why are you looking at me? I would prefer it if you kept those disgusting eyes of yours fixed on the floor. Thank you. I do not wish to have filthy eyes scouring my body. Anyway, back to the point. As I am stuck in a room with an animal; I am going to have to find some form of entertainment. Which is why I am writing to you. Usually, I would offer up the idea of hurting you. But, sadly I would never touch you. So, insignificant speck, how are you? Do you still have that naive idea of yours, that the sun lives up that incredibly huge rear end of yours? I thought as much. I think that we are far too close together, considering the proximity of this cupboard. Therefore, I would very much appreciate you attempting to get as far away from me as humanly possible. Preferably breaking that ankle that you possess while tripping over that black box while racing to the opposite wall. _

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Lily Evans._


	2. Pure beauty

_Dear gorgeous lady,_

_I was extremely offended by the previous letter and I would very much like to express my thoughts about you, the letter, and well you. I would like with all of my heart, for you to serenade me with that sweet, soft, melodic voice of yours. but if you genuinely would prefer not to, then I guess I will be able to manage. You were, of course right as you always are, about me not viewing this occurrence unfortunate. In fact, I'm ecstatic about it. You asked me why I was looking at you. How could anyone not? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever come across. Those beautiful, auburn curls. So glossy, and sweet smelling. Those eyes, so emerald and shining. Sometimes, I wonder why you do not see the beauty that you hold when you look in the mirror at yourself. You my darling, are nothing other than the purest, most beautiful specimen the world has ever seen. I would love for you to hurt me, anything for an excuse to feel you're hands on me. To feel you're soft skin brush past mine; even if it was to deliver a well earned slap. Lily Evans, I love you. _

_Lots of love,_

_James Potter. _


	3. Destroyed

_Dear Insignificant speck,_

_Do not even bother attempting to patronise me; can you not tell that I do not like you? Why do you think that showering me with compliments will make me suddenly fall in love with you? It won't. You say you love me, but if you did love me you wouldn't have done all of those awful things to me in our first year. I loved you, James. I'm not going deny that I once did. You're face and everything about you made me just walk up to you and kiss you. But what you did to me, you messed with my brain. But I hope you can notice the past tense. I loved you. Loved. Not anymore, because now I've moved on. Like you moved on from my sister. My sister, James. Why did you do it? Why? Why did you go up to her and do that? I just want an answer as to why you did it. Was I not enough? Did you think it would get me jealous? Because, yeah it did make me jealous. Of course it did. It destroyed me. Completely. So now you attempt to tell me you love me. Serenading me with love letters. Saying ' I love you I love you I love you' - You obviously don't if you'd have done something so heartbreaking to me. _

_Lily Evans._


	4. Apologies and heartbreaks

_Dear Gorgeous lady, _

_I have told you this time and time again, and I will never stop uttering the words. I am sorry. So sorry. We weren't even together; it was a dare. Excuses I hear you thinking. They are not. It was a dare, Sirius Black if you must know. He decided that he would dare me to kiss 'fish lips' as he phrased it. Why would I have actually wanted to kiss her? You are so much more gorgeous. I didn't even think she'd respond, or ask me that dreaded question. I was only in first year Lily! I couldn't have said no to her, I can't bear to upset people. But when I saw you. My heart burst inside. Tears slowly dripping down that beautiful face of yours, yet you still looked beautiful. You always do. My heart throbbed for you, Lily. Every part of me did. All I wanted was you, all I still want is you. Can we not forget about her? That dreaded day, losing you forever. I want to hold you, again. Feel those gorgeous lips of yours on mine. I want you, Lily Evans. Why do you not want me back? I love you. I love you. I love you. Do not say that I do not know what 'love' is. Because I do, more than anything. You are everything to me. Everything. Even if you hate me, I will always be there for you if any trouble occurs. I'll stay waiting for you; never leaving. Just ask for me, and I'll come. I'm yours forever. Whether you want me or not, is all your choice. _

_I love you,_

_James Potter. _


	5. Tear Stained Parchment

_Dear.. James,_

_I can't accept the apology. I'm sorry. You destroyed me. You really, really did. -_

"Lily? Darling?" James began to walk over towards me. "Don't cry gorgeous! Please don't.."

_I thought that you loved me. Yeah, you claim to love me now; but when you look at our past its not hard as to guess why. Because guess what, you didn't just destroy me. You destroyed my sister too. All I want is to be yours. Still. But, I can't. For many reasons. I love you, too much. I can't trust you, you might, I don't know. Break my heart. Again. _

One single tear drop slid down my nose and plopped down onto the parchment that I was writing on. I swiftly wiped it away with the back of my hand.

_I just want to be able to say that you are my boyfriend. But of course, that will never happen. Not after all of the hurt that you caused me. I mean, if you really had loved me you wouldn't have done that dare in the first place. If you loved me, like you claimed to. I don't believe you did, you know. I don't believe you do now. Who would love the wreck that I've become? The wreck that _you _caused me to become. Do you know what it feels like? Knowing that I could have you. I'm proving to myself that I can resist the urge. You aren't good for me. You never were. _

_I.. love you,_

_Lily_

I slid the tear stained parchment across the wooden floorboards, to the person I loved most in the world.


	6. She loves me, She loves me not

"Lily, baby. Don't cry. I love you. I want you too." I breathed into her soft, glossy hair. She attempted to struggle out of my arms, but I knew she wanted to be there.

"James, don't!" She muttered distraught, I knew deep down that she wanted to be here in my arms. I waited for her to stop struggling and settle down in my arms. She finally gave up, relaxing and allowing me to encase her with my warmth. As she sobbed into my shoulder, I sang softly into her sweet smelling hair until she fell asleep. I then positioned her, as though she were a baby I was cradling. She fell asleep. She looked so gorgeous when she slept. Her auburn curls spread out around her face, one or two strands falling over her eyelids. Her pale, spotless skin so pleasant to the eye. Her body so perfect and still in my arms. I gently stroked the stray strands out of her eyes and kissed her softly on the forehead. Her mouth curved upwards slightly, causing her whole face to glow.

"Lily Evans, I love you." I whispered softly into her ear, stroking her hair.

"I love you too.." She muttered back, with a small tinge of happiness in her voice.

"Be mine?" I asked, timidly. Expecting her to say yes, as she had just admitted her undying love for me.

"No. No. No. No. No." She suddenly erupted, "Have you not listened to anything I've written to you?"

I was on the verge of tears, was I back to square one again? Had she just said no? Again? "But, Lily.."

"No! Don't 'Lily' me. I'd just begun to think that you actually cared.. Leave me alone!" She spat, and turned over on the cold floor, falling back to sleep.

But what she didn't know, was that I did care. I cared more than anything. My whole heart ached for her. I'd take a bullet for her, or the killing curse. I would do anything to ensure that she was happy. If it meant me dying, I would. I just, want her to be happy. With or without me. I wrote a letter. Again. I'm guessing we had returned to communicating via letters.

_Lily darling,_

_I'm sorry. Again. I always seem to be apologizing to you nowadays. I thought that's what you wanted. Obviously not. _

_I love you, still._

_James xxxx._

I left it between her hands, and I gently unlocked the door to the cupboard. Creeping out and slowly making my way back to the common room.

**Reviews please? I decided to get them to communicate via mouths and touch, but now they are back to letters. Sorry!**


End file.
